Hydraulic work tools are employed in numerous applications to provide a user with a desired mechanical advantage. One example is in crimping tools used for making crimping connections, such as crimping terminals onto conductors. Another example is in cutting tools where the tool enables the user to apply a relatively large amount of force or pressure. In order to perform these different applications with one work tool, a detachable work head system is desired. Using the same work tool with different detachable/interchangeable work heads, it is possible to change over to different applications where necessary.
Conventional hydraulic work tools typically include a work head having tooling appropriate for the particular application, and an actuator coupled to the work head for driving the tooling. Hydraulic mechanisms are often employed in tool actuators. For example, the work head can include a fixed die holder and movable die holder and die that are hydraulically driven towards the fixed die to perform an operation. The actuator can include a hydraulic pump that is operated either manually or by an electric driven motor to either directly or indirectly drive the movable die of the work head. Some current work tools have work heads with tooling that simply close and open. It is also known to have a detachable work head including a linearly displaceable component and a biasing member to provide a biasing action for returning the movable die of the work head to a fully retracted, open position.
Although satisfactory in certain respects, a need remains for a system of work heads and work tools which can be interchanged with greater ease and reliability. Furthermore, it would be desirable to ensure that upon attaching a work head to a tool, that the attachment is secure and the tool is in proper position and engagement with the tool.